themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cotton
Cotton is the 11th song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. It was featured in an episode of the television series Weeds. Lyrics This song is for the rats Who hurled themselves in to the ocean When they saw that the explosives in the cargo hold Were just about to blow This song is for the soil That's toxic clear down to the bedrock Where no thing of consequence can grow Drop your seeds there Let them go Let them all go Let 'em all go This song is for the people Who tell their families that they're sorry For things they can't and won't feel sorry for And once there was a desk And now it's in a storage locker somewhere And this song is for the stick pins and the cottons I left in the top drawer Let 'em all go Let 'em all go I wanna sing one for the cars That are right now headed silent down the highway And it's dark and there is nobody driving And something has got to give I saw you waiting by the roadside You didn't know that I was watching Now you know Let it all go Let 'em all go Let it all go Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about, um, a bunch -- well, an infinite number of people, uh, that's the nature of these people, is they have a replacement rate, usually about one to one. Somebody either gets better or vanishes into, uh, the system, or the Earth, and is replaced by somebody who looks exactly like him. It's sort of a, sort of a Body Snatchers kind of situation, but nobody's body actually gets snatched, they just sort of go places. Uh, jail. Rehab. Mom's house, for a while. Ever since Mom took sick leave, she's got access to all kinds of good pills." -- 2009-11-28 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *"This is a song about things that you infuse too much of yourself into so that when you have to see them destroyed, or forget where they went, it gets to count as a greater loss than it otherwise might have. If you suffer from a certain type of neurosis-slash-mental-illness, this is a very appealing process to you, i.e. me." -- 2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *to the previous song in the set, [[Letter from Belgium], which he said was about "some friends...who liked methamphetamine too much"] "This song is about those same friends, about two days later." -- 2017-12-04 - Harvester Performance Center - Rocky Mount, VA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2003-02-06 - Spitz - London, England *2004-02-20 - Vinyl Fever - Tallahassee, FL *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-02-26 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-03-05 - T.T. the Bear's - Cambridge, MA *2004-03-25 - Cafe de la Danse - Paris, France *2004-03-27 - VPRO Session - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2004-04-20 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2004-05-27 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-03-25 - Rubber Gloves - Denton, TX *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-22 - The Olde Club - Swarthmore, PA *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-04-02 - Courtyard Café at University of Illinois - Champaign, IL *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-04 - Earlham College - Richmond, IN *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2009-12-07 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-06-01 - Dinner with the Band - Brooklyn, NY *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2014-04-19 - Laurie's Planet of Sound - Chicago, IL *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2016-02-24 - Sidebar Theatre - Tallahassee, FL *2016-02-27 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-02-28 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-03-01 - The Depot - Humboldt State University - Arcata, CA *2016-03-25 - The Pour House Music Hall - Raleigh, NC *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2016-09-01 - The State Theatre - Falls Church, VA *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-10-27 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2016-12-16 - House Show for Scott - Cherry Hill, NJ *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2017-04-06 - Badlands - Perth, Australia *2017-04-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-09 - The Factory Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2017-04-12 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2017-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-07 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-08 - Calvin Theatre - Northampton, MA *2017-11-10 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2017-11-12 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2017-11-13 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2017-11-15 - Newport Music Hall - Columbus, OH *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2017-11-17 - Riviera Theatre - Chicago, IL *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2017-12-02 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2017-12-03 - Mountain Stage - Culture Center Theater - Charleston, WV *2017-12-04 - Harvester Performance Center - Rocky Mount, VA *2017-12-05 - The National - Richmond, VA *2017-12-06 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-08-10 - Outside Lands - Golden Gate Park - San Francisco, CA *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-08 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2018-09-12 - Meow Wolf - Santa Fe, NM *2018-09-13 - Boulder Theater - Boulder, CO *2018-12-01 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2019-04-27 - Dogfish Head Brewery - Milton, DE *2019-04-28 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON *2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN *2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2019-05-16 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2019-07-22 - Asbury Lanes - Asbury Park, NJ *2019-07-23 - The Jefferson - Charlottesville, VA *2019-08-08 - The Broadberry - Richmond, VA *2019-08-16 - Music in the Mill - Hickory, NC *2019-08-28 - Metro Music Hall - Salt Lake City, UT *2019-08-29 - Pink Garter Theatre - Jackson, WY *2019-08-30 - The Pub Station - Billings, MT *2019-08-31 - Top Hat Lounge - Missoula, MT *2019-09-01 - Bing Crosby Theater - Spokane, WA * 2019-09-06 - Commodore Ballroom - Vancouver, BC * 2019-09-07 - McDonald Theatre - Eugene, OR * 2019-09-09 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2019-09-13 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-09-14 - Belasco Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2019-09-16 - House of Blues - Anaheim, CA *2019-09-18 - Brooklyn Bowl - Las Vegas, NV *2019-11-17 - Jumbo Records - Leeds, England *2019-11-18 - St. Luke's - Glasgow, Scotland *2019-12-06 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2010-06-01 - Dinner with the Band - Brooklyn, NY *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2012-01-22 - Central Square Records - Seaside, FL *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs Category:Video